Passionate Ripples
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: She was a normal girl, but her heart yearns for someone else, her beloved captain. A collection of Genovious x OC stories.
1. My Wish

Kuri: It's about time that I decide to post stories here about Genovious x OC. This was written to celebrate my b-day, though I finished it late. Feel free to add this to your fave list and review if you like the story collection so much.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own CFV. Only my character.

* * *

It was that time of the year again, wherein I have grown a year older now. I was now 23, still working hard, but yet maturing as a cardfighter and as a person.

I stared at the gifts bestowed to me by my friends. The Seymour twins had given me a new set of clothes (especially with the scarf that I wanted to have in my favorite color), and Charles and Reina had packed a new set of coloring pencils as well as sketchbook into their present box for me. Reia and Sandra had brought me cake and all of us had a blast at the living room, more so with the food that I prepared. It was fun, but once again, I was alone in my room, staring at the reflection at the mirror.

My hand clasped the shimmering sapphire pendant that rested on my chest. It was shaped like a heart, dangling from the argentine chain. My mouth whispered the name of the one whom I loved so dearly. Your name.

It had been a long while since I last saw you. Because of your duty as the leader of the Ripple brigade, we could barely see each other, only murmuring our wishes, accolades and sweet nothings through telepathy. But sadly, even our communication was only on rare occasions wherein you would be free to see me. I could only hope that you would visit me on this special day.

But alas, I sensed the gentle breeze, followed by the mesmerizing ocean scent. That's when my heart leaped, instinct kicking in to face you, your regal figure just right behind me.

"Hello, Kuri," your voice was like a soft wisp, faint yet enough to linger close to my ear. Immediately, I ran towards you, hugging you so close like it was forever. Your gloved hands were resting on the small of my back as you embraced me.

"Long time no see, Genovious."

Your fingers rested on my chin now, silently coaxing me to gaze into your eyes. "Happy birthday, my love. I know I haven't prepared a gift for you, but I can show you something better."

I blinked. "What is it?"

That's when you gently pushed me on the bed, my raven hair now in disarray like a rough halo on my face. Your hand rested on my cheek as your reply was faint.

"Let's relieve our first time… ok?"

And before I could voice out, your lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, slowly giving in to the love that you would shower upon me, the bottled-up feelings to compensate for our long separation.

* * *

Our kiss was languid when we recovered from our high, and as we gazed into each other's eyes, the yearning and adoration towards me were within those emerald orbs of yours. I now felt the blossom of sincerity in my chest, my cerulean orbs now shining with tears that released because of pent-up grief and sadness of wanting to have you by my side during the darkest days. Having you to accompany me on this beautiful night was enough to dispel such emptiness, to bring back such joy into my life.

I closed my eyes as you kissed the tears away from my flushed cheeks and underneath my eyelids. "Now I feel so alive again…" I murmured, a soft smile forming on my lips.

"I know… It has been a while since we've done that," you agreed. "I admit that I still wish that you'll stay beside me." Your fingers caressed the soft skin of my face that was underneath my eye. "If I can take you with me and be by my side always, I will do that. But I don't have the power, at least for now. Unless there might be a possibility."

"Then, I'll be looking forward to that, even if it may seem impossible, even if it meant having to wait for a long time," I leaned into the touch, wanting to savor more of it.

"Even if you'll no longer be human?"

I nodded. "Even if I'll be reborn as an aquaroid and become someone else, as long as my place is with you, my beloved."

You were perplexed at my answer, but nonetheless, you smiled and detached yourself from me, disposing the spent condom properly and then pressing my body close to yours in a tender embrace. Your hold on me was tight, like we haven't seen each other for years, which was almost true. "I'll be looking forward to the next time that we'll meet again. Hopefully, during Valentine's day, I'll take you on a date that you'll never forget."

I simply giggled. "Then this will happen again, much to our delight." I traced random patterns on the skin of your chest.

"More like towards yours," your lips were on mine again. "But I can't blame you if you miss me so much."

I then sank closer into your chest, your steady heartbeat drumming close to my ear. "Yes… So much. But I knew that in my heart, we'll never be far apart."

"I know…" your hand reached mine, and our fingers intertwined, the spaces just fitting perfectly. "You'll always be near me."

I half-closed my eyes. "You'll still be busy… right?"

"Sorry, princess, if I still can't stay here longer. But I'll still contact you if I'm free. The situation in Magallanica is still of urgent matter and I have to settle it as soon as possible, for the sake of my brigade, the clan, the entire Cray, and even for us both."

I then shut my eyes completely, focusing only on the scent as well as the pulsing beat. "Then once it's over… I can be with you… right?"

And I could feel your smile as your lips were on my hair.

"Yes. As much as you want."

I could imagine it, you and me, growing old, being together as we held hands, walking on the sunset. The shining bands of our wedding rings glistening under the soft light as we both savor that tranquil moment. The future that we would both have, even if we would end up having a child some day. It would be alright.

I could feel the drowsiness of sleep taking over me. "Good night, my beloved prince. I love you… so much."

"I love you, too, my dearest princess," you replied, resting your chin on my head. "Again, happy birthday, Kuri-chan."

Having you by my side was indeed my wish coming true, on that special night.

* * *

The next day, when I woke up, you were gone. I knew you had to leave because of your duties.

But before I could lament, I noticed a small square box, tied neatly in a dark blue ribbon. That's when I noticed your name on the greeting card attached to the package, and I immediately unwrapped the present.

It was a plush toy of you, with those cute eyes and the stout, super-deformed body. I giggled, but then hugged the plush simply because it was adorable. I would love to hug it every time I'm alone in my room.

And I would embrace that every time I sleep, so that I wouldn't be that lonely anymore, until the day that I would stay by your side, for all eternity.


	2. Captivating Dance

Kuri: My second fic in the list. This time, it's about the possibility of Kuri being reborn as Dancing Ripple, Seneca (my fan-made card) when she lives with Genovious. I just can't resist.

Disclaimer: I don not own CFV. Only my OC.

* * *

I would always love you since you were human, and now, your dance was always the most beautiful sight in my eyes.

My mission as the leader of the Ripple brigade was to keep my comrades safe, though battle was indeed important in our defense to protect our territory from invaders. Though I wouldn't be as ruthless as the others, I would still show my true strength, more so with the other members of my brigade who believed in me as much as I have faith in them. You were one of us now, and I was glad to have included you in my army.

It's true that you had potential to be part of the other groups, more so if you would be recruited to be part of the Blue Storm fleet, or even in Thavas' contingent. But still, you chose to stay with me, because your devotion towards me was unwavering, even if you were now an aquaroid.

I always watched over you, your body moving in sync with the waves as the blades of your wristbands and the sound of your shoes echoed on the battle field. If I would compare you to the dragon dancers of the Dragon Empire, or even the Bermuda Triangle mermaids, I could, but you were just so flawless. It was the result of the arduous training that you have endured, the necessity to become a soldier of the navy. You have bore the scars, as well as the constant scolding of Miltiadis [though it's mainly because of the fact that he hasn't seen the true nature of your battle style yet], and you have been reborn, though still bearing the soul of the one whom I loved so dearly all those years.

All of my comrades were important, but you were the apple of my eye, and to me, like all the others, you would always be the best.

* * *

Once again, I had the time to check on you on your training to perfect your battle style. Earlier, my aide-de-camp had asked you to assist in cooking with Kitchen Sailor (since he wanted to make sure that you would become a good housewife, for he already knew about my relationship with you), and with the next part of the schedule being set back to training, I finished my report as soon as possible for less worries.

The scent of vanilla and strawberries wafted near my nose as I approached you, moving as usual like a graceful swan. Though still, you had a few cuts and bruises from your attempt to try a new number to your already complex tango. I couldn't blame you for that, since everyone else in my brigade was working hard as well. When you decided to take a short break, that's when I surprised you from behind by covering your eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I questioned, my hushed tone close to your ear.

You simply giggled. "Geno-kun, I knew you're giving me the special treatment, again." That had always been the nickname you've given me, and I always adored that. I allowed you to do that as long as we're having privacy.

My hands descended from your face to your waist, holding you close from behind as I pecked your lips gently. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you, Kuri-chan." You may have been christened as Seneca on your rebirth, but you were once known as Kurisuchin Saiyuki during your human days, the girl who would always draw and write stories, and even have me as the main star of your deck. You even bore the resemblance of my first love, long before I became the leader of the Ripple brigade, but I knew you were different from her, that you would never completely replace her. Nonetheless, you have helped me move on from her demise so that my heart would be open to you.

"So, are you done with your report, Captain?" you asked, nuzzling your nose close to my cheek.

I nodded. "There will be a meeting later before lunch, then we could eat together with the other members."

"Really? Or are you just making that up while reserving the whole space for the two of us?"

"Our special time alone would wait any longer. Vice-admiral wouldn't be happy about that. Plus, you would be expecting more scolding from Miltiadis."

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. "He always thinks that I'm just clowning around just because he refuses to see the true nature of my battle waltz. It's not every day that Aqua Force has that, almost the same treatment as Lynpia's darts because of the cost to make these things. He still thinks that I'm a Bermuda Triangle reject even if I have the similar singing voice as the Battle Sirens and even Wavehunt Sailor."

"Well, you and Miltiadis have a tiny fraction of mermaid's DNA in your bodies, so it wouldn't be surprising if you both possess something similar to the idols. While he ends up with the androgynous emergence, your voice is the solid proof of inheritance. He just needs to get used to that."

You simply sighed. "I guess you're right."

I let go of you, simply because of the preparation of the meeting. "Keep working hard, ok?"

Your smile was dazzling as our eyes linked towards each other. "You too, Captain."

And I savored the taste of your lips in a chaste kiss before walking away.

* * *

Once again, I saw that dance, but this time, it was in front of me. Your eyes were shimmering with energy, your well-endowed form synchronizing with the conjuring ripples as if there was music. When you were done, you tipped in a graceful bow, as if you were glad to cater to the guest.

Except that the guest was me, and I have the privilege to see the show.

"What do you think, Captain? Do you like my dance?"

I just simply pulled you closer to my body, lips melding in a passionate kiss.

"Beautiful as always, my dearest Seneca, the princess of the dancing ripples."


	3. Retrouvailles

Kuri: My third story to be included in the list. This time, it's definitely rated M, so better stay away if you dislike mature stuff. Again, add to the fave list and review if you like this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own CFV. Only my character.

* * *

I could still recall the sensations that we have felt when we were in love, even if we're so far away. I remembered the latest time, in which after the situation in Cray has been averted, you invited me to the telepathic session of the ardent touches. It was like phone or cyber sex, except that the link was mental as we both moaned and whispered while masturbating with the images of us making love running rampant in our minds.

 _I was whimpering as my fingers rubbed my clit even more, the friction growing rampant. In my mind, I could hear your pants, as well as the seductive moans straight from your lips. I even imagined you rubbing your length up and down fervently, one reason why I was turned on at that moment._

" _ **K-kuri-chan… I can feel your walls are around me…"**_

" _ **A-ah, Geno-kun. G-go deeper… P-please…"**_

 _The digits then impaled my core, imitating the feeling of your erection inside me. The speed of the thrust was rapid, hitting towards the erogenous spot like you always did when I begged for more. The volume of my voice had raised a bit more, not even daring to fight the sensation of reaching closer to the peak. A few minutes later, and I was almost be there._

" _ **I-I'm close, l-I can't-!"**_

" _ **M-me too, princess…"**_

 _And I didn't even stop myself from screaming out loud as juices erupted from my womanhood because of the climax. I even heard your low groan as your semen spilled out from your length. I panted, calming myself down after the high, my blue eyes glazed with the aftermath of the session. A few minutes later, I heard your needy voice._

" _ **Kuri… I feel like I should take you now. I want you."**_

 _And I blushed, but my body tingled with excitement, knowing that the moment would be there once we see each other again._

And now, I was at the park, standing on the bridge, waiting for you to come back as you promised. It had been weeks since your last meeting, during my birthday, and I was anticipating for your return right at this moment.

I was lost in the faint smell of flowers, closing my eyes, when I felt strong arms from behind, followed by gentle kisses on my neck. I whimpered softly, and turned around to see that it was finally you. I smiled as I reciprocated the feeling with a kiss on your lips.

"I miss you… my love," I breathed, pressing my forehead close to yours as I caressed your cheek. Your arms were still encasing me, pulling me close to your body.

"I miss you, too, Kuri-chan," your emerald orbs were staring into my blue ones.

"The situation in Magallanica is over, right?"

Your hand reached for mine, your thumb stroking the knuckles. "For now, yes. My time to stay with you has been lengthened, and I have to make it count until it's time for me to leave."

My cheeks flushed pink. "By the way… about what you said about you wanting me-!"

I was stopped short by a passionate kiss on the lips. When I stared into those green depths, they were laden with desire.

"Can I make love to you? Please…"

I just nodded silently in reply, pressing my lips to yours once more.

"Please do… I want you, too."

* * *

My breathing was shaky as I moaned.

And it's because of your tongue teasing on my clit, together with your bare fingers pumping in and out of my entrance in a steady pace. Meanwhile, my flushed face was now close to your leaking penis, slick with pre-cum as well the saliva from my blowjob. I let go because I was gasping for air, before resuming with the bobbing of my head up and down as I sucked on your length. I was indeed craving for more of that taste, that substance that was slowly leaking out of the tip.

I wished I could finish you there, but I knew we have to save the climax for later, so now, I let go, the erection leaving my mouth with a popping sound, and I reached for a condom that was left unopened on the nightstand. I ripped the package open before slipping the thing onto you.

That's when you suddenly pinned me down, spreading my legs apart then hoisting them above your shoulders before your cock penetrated me in just one slip. I screamed softly, feeling my channel widening because of the intrusion. Tears leaked out of my tightly shut eyes, having to adjust to your stick inside of me after a long time with a shaky breath. When I opened them, that's when your lips brushed on mine, comforting me with a chaste kiss.

"Genovious…" your name was uttered through my mouth like a soft wisp of air.

"Sorry if I did hurt you, princess," you apologized.

I just shook my head with a smile. "No… I'll be fine. Can I feel more of you?"

You simply nodded, and your thrusts were gradual yet enough to make me feel open down there. I gazed at your face lovingly, heated like mine, and even took notice of your form. Your body was just so perfect, so finely crafted, though marked with scars, and I couldn't help but to wonder how I accomplished to deserve someone such as you. Your hand reached for mine, and our fingers intertwined, gripping tightly as the pace sped up.

I moaned even louder as the intrusion went deeper, the heat just building up inside me with each thrust. It's just so good, so sublime, and so beautiful and I didn't want that to stop. I ended up yearning more for that ardent stroke, because it had been weeks since we did that.

Your lips landed on my neck once more, peppering my skin with kisses and then leaving more marks on my skin, and even on my bare breasts. We're both perspiring now, the sheets dampened with our sweat and the air now thick with passion. The bed creaked and I feared that it would break because of the rapid movements, but you didn't seem to care at all as long as you resumed satiating me.

Our lips melded in a frantic kiss, tongues twisting inside our mouths and the saliva now dripping down our chins. That's when I blurted out, because we're both reaching towards the summit.

"I-I'm gonna…"

"Let's reach there together."

And that's when I screamed, my walls now clamping onto you and then feeling your warm essence flowing down into the condom. You collapsed on top of me, too tired to move, and we both panted because we're both out of breath, lacking oxygen. Once we calmed down slowly from our high, you kissed me tenderly, and once again, I felt lively, so laden with joy.

"You do miss this moment, do you, my love?" you asked, stroking my hair so that my face would be exposed to your affectionate sight. Honestly, I was lost in heaven, and I just wished that the sight of your handsome face wouldn't be a dream, especially when I would wake up the morning after that.

"So much..." my reply was weary, my voice soft so that it was audible only for you. Your lips pressed on my cheek in a gentle kiss.

"I'll make it up to you," you said, detaching yourself from me and then throwing the condom away to the trash can, before laying down beside me. As you took me into your loving arms, your scent was on my nose, and I inhaled, because I even craved for such closeness. As long as I'm there, I felt like everything's right in the world. "I can cook breakfast for you, and then take you on a date, and then we'll watch the sunset together. Anything to make you happy and to make you feel special, to compensate for the long severance."

I simply nodded, too weary to move. "It's your choice, Geno-kun. Perhaps I should even take you to the arcade, or even go to the amusement park so that we can have a blast. You're always spoiling me, so I should at least try to make an effort as well."

"You're always wanting to be spoiled, Kuri-chan," you rested your nose against my hair, and then yawned. "Let's sleep."

"I agree. I hope that we can still walk," I remarked, before closing my eyes as the drowsiness began to overwhelm us both. "Good night, my dearest captain."

Your hold was even tighter. "Good night, princess." And we both fell asleep.

I would be looking forward for the moments of retrouvailles. I would dream about you, and then wake up with you still beside me, more so when we would walk towards our shared future. I wanted these memories to last forever, as long as I live, right beside the man who have become a vital part of my heart, and even my life.


End file.
